Stardusts Pokeball
by GothPrincess666
Summary: Stardust find a pokebal and maks havoc! Ratted M, for mature stuf to come! NO PREPS ALOWED! *NOW COMPLET*
1. Chapter 1

*******Stardusts Pokeball*************

I heded outsdie (Geddit cozx im goffick an i like deff).

Harry flowed me outside.

"Wat are you doing?" asked Harry, watching me walking arund.

"I'm just takin a walk a round!!!" I sed, seductily. "Now taht I'm the most popular gril in the schol i hav to take a brek!"

Harry giggled. I smilled sexily at him.

I then noticed a shape hidden in the gras.

I looked on the floor until i saw a bal.

"Harry!" I shouted, "Have you seen this ball?"

The bal shined bright in the monlite.

I picked up the ball. It was black and goffick.

It had the words 666 sratched on the surface, and i felt a strong power as i held it up.

"We hav so much in commen." I said to the bal.

The ball shuck a little, and Harry cam over to lock at what it was.

The ball fell to the floor and out came a creture!

"Pika.....PIKACHUE!" it yelled wile making much of electrikity!

(AN - I locked at ur comments and i made some improvments to my speling, wat do you think?)


	2. Chapter 2

It wus a blak pikachu (like them ones you see in the carton only this one is goffick!!!)

"Hi there..." I said, seductivly. The blak pichachu looked at me, and I held out the pokebal for it to go into, and it returnd to the inside of it.

Harry potter walked back in the main Hogwarts with me, with me still holding my bal.

Harry laughed, I licked having this bal.

Then, I herd a noise. It was McGongle.

"FOUL OBSEEN CHILD!!!" she screeched while adjusting her fether hat.

I looked up.

"HOW DARE YOU MISS MY DERENTION!" she screemed at me.

Harry watched as I got shouted out.

Then, suddenly, I held up my bal.

"Where... did you get that, you filthy youths!" she yeilded.

I threw my bal to the gorund.

"GO POKEBAL!" I screeched, as my black pikachu cam out.

"Pika...." it sed, "Pika.... PIKA!!!" My Pikachu jumped up and down and sudenly....

"ELECTRIC SHOCK!" it yelled while it zaped on MgCongle.

I laughed imensly. harry laughed to.

My pikachu smilled, it new it had done me a good job.

McGongle ran away, now, we would hav to deal with the problem of her reportin my pikachu.

(AN - hey guys, i showed my ritings to my techers today (not this story but some others) and she seed they were quite god, but i ned to focus a litle more as im riting them. so SEE guys, my storys arent bad, so stop leafing bad reviws n my other ones!))


	3. Chapter 3

I geiggled as my pikachu cam out of its pokeball and started jumping arund on the grass.

We were nbow sitting outside. I srapyed on some blak goffick purfume, (which smellt so goffick!)

My pikacchu jumped up and don, it liked my purfume.

Suddenly, a tall firgure overshadowed us!

We locked up.

"Well den lassie, fansy runnin into your ere."

It was Hargid.... again.

Hargid grabed at me.

"I want to take you let slowly..." said Hagrid, trying to rip of my cloths, Harry tried to stop him, but he was too week.

Suddenly, my blak pikachu jumped up.

"GOFFICK ATTACK!"

Suddenly, a black light zapped Hagrid and he crashed into the mon.

Then my Pickachu jumped on my hed and started to laughing!

We sat on the grass, as my pikachu sat wit me. It mad all our problems go away!!!!

I liked it soo mcuh!

Suddnely, we heard footsteps behind us. It was Dumbledoor.

We ran of as fast as we could!!!!

Suddenly, my pikachu ran back into is't pokebal.

We jumped into the bushes and started to screwing.

Dumbledoor walked strayt past us. We laughed, ignorint old fool!!!!!!

(AN - i cant belief i didnt comment on this soner, but dont leaf a comment if ur a prep!)


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledoor finded us wen we were in the main hal eating a chicken.

"I herd..." began Dumbledoor, "That you hav a pokemon, you do realise that pokemoms are disalowed on these very premeses?!"!

I nodded.

"I don't hav one!" I shouted

"Its true," Harry sed, "She dosnt hav one, why wud she lie, she saved the schol!"

"I see..." sed Dumbledoor, "McGongle mite be going decisionil, i'll have to arange some pills for her to take."

And then Dumbledoor stepped of.

We laughed, now everyone would think McGongle was metnal in the head!!

I hugged harry and we continued to eat ourchicken.

I went upstars to my domitory, and put the pokebal inmy bag next to my book of bat insides and the neverending story.

Suddeenly, my black pikachu popped out of my big.

It shook its head. So it wanted to be carryied round by me!!!

It hopped back int he pokebal and i carried it round schol all day! It was my most impotent item i had every had.

Harry locked upstairs. He was locking for me! I ran over to him.

He laughed at me, as I went donstars... today would be a god day.

(AN - tanks guys for ur suport!)


	5. Chapter 5

Sudenly, i locked to the windo. There wus sum prep climing through the window!

I rushed of to shut the windo, but the prep had alredy climing through! He tok my pokebal and ran of with it.

"MY PIKACHU!!!" I creamed, as he ran of. I ran after him, shooting spells at him with my wand.

"PIKA!!!" screamed my Pikachu.

I ran of after him, and he ran out the dor.

Sudenly, he turned and relesed black pikachu from the pokebal!

The blak pikachu tryed to run to me, but the prep put it back in the pokebal.

"If u cum any closer..." sed the prep, "i wil smash the pokebal..."

I stopped, and he ran off with my pokebal....

Harry ran ovr to me and cud tell sumthing was wrong,.

"Whats wrong stardust?" he asked.

I told him al about wut had happened...

We went of to the police to report it.

(AN - I bet u didnt see non of that cuming!)


	6. Chapter 6

We waked into the Police Staton. I burst into the rom, with Harry flowing close behind me.

"FOUL CHILDREN!!!" screamed the Police Chief, "WHY CANT YOU GROW SOME MANNERS?/"

"No no no!" i said, "Someone robbed my pokebal!"

"So wut.." said the Police Chief, who was obviously annoyed by wat we had just acheved, "GET OUT OR I'LL MAKE YOU ALL ARESTED!"

We ran out of there as fast as we ccould, and we got back in the Batmobel. (AN - CUZ I'M A GOFF LOL)

We speeded down the road, and went to teh nesxt person who could help us... Dumbledoor.

"YOU FILTHY BRAST!" Dumbledoor screamed at us, "WHAT DU YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

"Someone stealen from Stardstu!" said Harry.

"Someone wrobbed my Pokebal!!!!!!" I shouted.

Dumbledoor look in disbelief!

"sO you did have a pokeball..." he said, "Well well..."

"Now we ned your help to get it bak!" I shouted.

Dumbledoor shocked his head.

"No." he sed.

He baconed us out the room.

We waleked sadly down the corridor.

"No wut are we going to do...?" I asked misribly.


	7. Chapter 7

I locked outside the building of Hogwarts.

I saw the prep with my pokebal!

I rushed outseid!!!! Harry folowed me out.

The prep was throewing my Pokebal arund! How dare he!

I rushed ovr. I kicked the prep on the floor and grabbed my Pokebal of him.

I started to kicking at the prep!

I put my Pokebal in my pockt for a while, for keepsafing.

Harry begun to halp me make a kicking.

I laughed, as we kicked the prep into sum squeezy mud.

Suddenly, mud was all on the preps cloths so he comited genocide.

I took out my Pokebal, and smilled, I had my propirty bak.

Harry smiled at me to.

"This reqires a little celebrate viktory..." said Harry.

I laughed and we started to screwing sexily.

We screwed all about the flor.

Then we went bak inside, it was tim to go bak in.

(AN - I bet non of u saw taht cuming! i lik to surpirse you al!)


	8. Chapter 8

I went bak to my domitory, and held out my pokebal.

It shined a brigtly light, and my balck goffick pikachu cam out.

It laughed a geiggled. It was happy to see i haff released it, and it was with me again.

Harry cam into the rom and we stated to screw!

Then I noticed my pikachu was watching.

"Styop..." I said to Harry, "What if my pikachu watching?!"

Haryr laughed. "Look..." said Harry, "He's enjoying it!" (AN - nut in lik a prevy way or nutin)

My Pikachu was laughing, i dont think he understod wat was going on.

I put himbak in my pokebal and we quantinued to screwing.

I laughed as we scrowed in the rom.

I had my Pokebal bak, and I had Harry, also I had a lot of thinks no one else had, I shud be happy, and i was! (But not to much cuz im goffick lol)

But sumthing wusnt quit rite. I shok it off as we continued to screwing...


	9. Chapter 9

We ended the day and wnet to bed.

When I went into my domitory, I saw a present on my bed!

I wripped it open, an it wus the new album by Simple Plan!

I SCRAM OF EXITMENT!  
Harry rushes to the rom.

"Just fur u, sweety..." he says, smilling, and then he walks of.

I lay down hapily, and put the CD in my bag, redy too listen to tomorow.

I got out my pokebal and my blak pikachu cam out.

It squeked happily.

I went to bed.... it wus god.

(AN - i win, prety epic rite guys?)


End file.
